St Luminous Academy Mystery
by Rarity92
Summary: It's been 3 years since the 'Weirdmageddon' in Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel are now 16 years old and they face off a new mystery in an all-girls school called 'St. Luminous Academy', where strange things are happening. So they must go to solve the mystery...even if Dipper has to become 'Daisy'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **(A/E: This is my first _Gravity Falls_ story (aside of Dipper and Pacifica's MLP Night) and due the T rating, it's gonna be the equivalent of a rated TV-14 episode (kinda like _Family Guy_ and _Rick and Morty_ ). It's gonna have darker tone, but I'll try to keep the lighthearted spirit of the show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!)**

The story began in a dark hallway where two teenager girls (a blonde one and a black-haired one) were exploring it. They both were wearing uniforms that consist a white buttoned blouse, purple tie bow, purple vest, magenta jacket, pleated skirt, purple tights and black dress shoes. The black-haired one had long hair tied to a pink ribbon and the blonde one looked EXTREMELY familiar.

"Ugh, I don't know why you convinced me to come here, Jessica" the blonde girl said.

"Come on, Pacifica, you told me that when you were a kid, you've been through mystery stuff in Gravity Falls" Jessica said.

"Well, it's not something I'd like to remember...well, except..." Pacifica said, remembering Dipper.

"Pacifica, LOOK!" Jessica said, looking at a mural with something written in an unknown language "It's a mural and...something is written on it"

"Yeah, I can't read 'Doodles'" Pacifica said.

"They're not doodles, it must be an ancient language that nobody knows" Jessica said.

"Whatever, can we get out of this stinky place?" Pacifica asked.

"Come on, Pacifica, we could discover one of the greatest mysteries of all-" Jessica said

* **tumbling** *

"What the hell was that?" Pacifica asked.

"It seems that something is coming" Jessica said

Something came out of the shadows: it was only the siloruthe of a spider-like creature.

"Jessica, what do we do?" Pacifica said.

"RUN!" Jessica screamed.

Both girls ran away as fast as possible, but the creature was faster enough to each them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed as the creature attacked them.

The screen turned black.

As an orchestra version of the intro was played, a book called _Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries_ appeared. The book was open, showing pictures of the show: our main heroes (Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos and Waddles), the Mystery Shack, the residents of Gravity Falls (Grenda, Candy, Wendy's friends, Robbie Stacy Valentino, Pacifica Northwest, Lil' Gideon, etc.), all the strange creatures of the show (like the gnomes, the Multi-Bear and the unicorn from 'The Last Mabelcorn'), the three journals, the portal and finally...Bill Cipher. Then it zoomed out as Bill's triangle appearance was transformed into the first letter 'A' from the word 'Academy', which is part of this story's title:

 **ST. LUMINOUS ACADEMY MYSTERY**

 **End of the Prologue**


	2. Welcome to the Academy

**Episode 1: Welcome to the Academy**

A black and white movie, there's a Dr. Frankenstein creating a monster while he was maniacally laughing.

"IT'S ALIVE!" 'Dr. Frankenstein' exclaimed as she turned to the Frankenstein monster "I created a bride just for you!"

"Pre...tty..." Frankenstein monster said.

Frankenstein's bride happens to be...a teenage Dipper in a bride gown. When he opened his eyes, his facial expression turned into an angry one.

"Oh, I'm so not doing that!" Dipper said.

"CUT!" a familiar voice exclaimed, off-screen.

Everything turned back to multi-color and it's revealed that the lab was actually the Pines's garage. The director was a teenage Mabel, she was wearing a red sleeveless sweater (some things never change) with a rainbow on it, purple skirt, white socks and black flaps.

"What the heck, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I don't wanna do this anymore" Dipper said, taking off the wig "I don't know why you didn't choose a girl for this role"

"I told you, the movie is called 'Frankenstein's Bride with a Twist'" Mabel said "The twist happens to be the Bride was actually a man!"

"Well, why didn't you ask Collins to do that role?" Dipper asked.

"It's Colin!" Colin corrected, who has a British accent "But, you're right, it should've be me! My performance as Juliet in the Romeo and Juliet play of our school was critically acclaimed! YOU cannot even pass as a girl even if you get the chance!"

"All right, take 5 minutes of break and then we'll continue" Mabel ordered.

"Can I eat something, Mabel? I'm a little hungry" the guy dressed as Frankenstein said.

"Yes, Donnie, Mom made some pizza rolls, you can grab one" Mabel said.

"Thanks!" Donnie thanked as he went to the kitchen.

"Dipper, my dream is becoming a film director" Mabel said.

"I know, but...sigh...I miss old times..." Dipper said with a nostalgic tone.

"Old times?" Mabel asked.

"Our summer in Gravity Falls" Dipper answered.

"Oh...that old times" Mabel said.

"I miss having adventures in that place" Dipper said "Solving mysteries, discovering strange creatures, meeting new friends..."

"Like Wendy?" Mabel asked, making Dipper to blush.

"Oh...YEAH! She and her friends...except Robbie, he was always a jerk" Dipper said as he saw a picture of Grunkle Stan and Stanford "I wonder what Grunkle Stan and Stanford is doing around the world. They're probably fighting against another giant squid. Probably they went to Ireland and they found some leprechauns. Or maybe they shrunk like size of an ant!"

"Are you talking about them or you're referencing movies with creative special effects?" Mabel asked.

"Come on, Mabel, don't you miss Gravity Falls too?" Dipper asked.

"Now that you're saying this...yes" Mabel answered "Sometimes I wonder what Grenda and Candy are doing right now" then she turned to see a bigger and fatter Waddles "But at least Waddles came with us!" then it's revealed two little pigs (one have a pink bow on the head and the other a blue bow on the neck) "Hi, Ariel and Eric!"

Both piggies started cuddling Mabel.

"Oh, you're both still adorable!" Mabel said.

"Well, at least something good came out from that awkward weekend in our Mom's family farm..." Dipper said.

"All right, let's go back filming!" Mabel said.

"Oh god, really?" Dipper asked, reluctant.

Donnie showed up...who ate all the pizza rolls.

"Hey, Mabel, tell your Mom that there's no more rolls" Donnie said.

Later that night, Dipper (wearing his red pajamas) was on his OWN ROOM using his computer and he was ready to go to sleep until he got an e-mail.

"Cool, I got an e-mail!" Dipper said as he checked it out "I wonder if it's from Grunkle Stan and Stanford!"

But when he opened the e-mail, it had...THE NORTHWEST LOGO! Even classic music was heard background.

"Northwest?" Dipper asked "Oh my god, then it must be Pacifica! And it's a video message!"

When Dipper played the video and it showed Northwests, Pacifica's parents, talking directly. Background, we see they're STILL living in a mansion, despite they lost it 3 years ago after the 'Weirdmageddon'.

"Greetings, Pines" Preston greeted "In case you don't remember us, we're the Northwests. I know what you're wondering, why are we rich again? Well, the Oldman McGucket sadly passed away and he gave us back our mansion. But that's not why we called you. I can't believe we're asking for poor people's help, but we need your help"

"Remember our adorablr daughter: Pacifica?" Mrs. Northwest asked "Last year, we sent her to a prestigious school called 'St. Luminous Academy. Unfortunately...sigh...they gave us the sad news that she disappeared and they couldn't find her"

"Oh my god!" Dipper exclaimed, shocked for the news.

"Apparently, according to the news, she and her roommate Jessica Oaks were exploring a dark tunnel" Preston explained "Then something strange happened and only that Jessica girl could escape. You and your lunatic sister must go to St. Luminous Academy and find my daughter"

"If you do that, we'll reward you with a gentle handshake from our butler" Mrs. Northwest said.

Then Oldman McGucket, who wasn't dead at all, appeared background.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MANSION?!" McGucket asked.

"GOTTA GO!" Preston exclaimed as the video ended.

A few days later; Dipper and Mabel took a boat to the island where the St. Luminous Academy takes place. Mabel was wearing her usual outfit and Dipper was wearing a similar outfit she wore when he was 12, except his shirt is long sleeve and his shorts are replaced with pants. Also, he's wearing Wendy's hat.

"So Pacifica's parents signed us as students of that school?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, they told me they paid the entire year, so we can look for Pacifica while we continue studying" Dipper answered "Thank god our parents agreed with that. It's like our summer in Gravity Falls when we were 12 and they seemed pretty excited to see us out of the house"

"Don't be silly, Dips" Mabel said "I'm sure they're missing us already"

 **Meanwhile...**

We see Mr. and Mrs. Pines laying in front of the fiery chimney as they were making out in their underwear.

"I missed doing this, dear" Mrs. Pines (who's wearing pink bra and panties) said.

"But may the kids never know what we're doing" Mr. Pines (wearing black boxers) said.

 **Back to the boat...**

"Anyway, I bet you're excited" Mabel said.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"I mean, that's what you've been missing: looking for mystery stuff" Mabel said.

"Yeah, you're right" Dipper said "But...I admit that's not the only thing I...

"Bro', LOOK!" Mabel said, pointing at something.

The twins looked at the island where St. Luminous Academy is taking place. It looked like a beautiful purple castle with golden structures and a few steps away, there's a dorm building with the same color scheme.

"Wow, is that really that place?" Dipper asked.

"It's SO beautiful!" Mabel answered "I'd wish I could live there like a princess!"

"You certainly haven't change a little" Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

When they landed, they were received by Jessica Oaks, the same girl from the prologue.

"Oh my god, I'm glad you're finally here!" Jessica cheered, handshaking their hands "Welcome to the St. Luminous Academy! One of the most prestigious schools of the world!"

"Uh...hi?" Dipper greeted, confused by Jessica's upbeat attitude.

"Oh, where's my manners? My name is Jessica Oaks" Jessica said "Sorry, it's just...it's such an honor to finally meet Dipper and Mabel Pines"

"Wow, so the Northwests told you everything about us?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I hope your first impression about me doesn't freak you out" Jessica said.

"No, no, it's okay" Dipper said.

"I think you're a cool girl!" Mabel said.

"Thanks!" Jessica said as she carried the twins' suitcases "Let me carry your suitcases!"

"Wow, how gentle, thanks!" Dipper said.

"The pleasure is mine" Jessica said "Follow me to the Headmaster's office!"

The Pines Twins followed Jessica to the Headmaster's office.

Inside of the office, which it was very big, the headmaster was a beautiful white-haired woman about her 50's. She was wearing a purple formal suit with a matching skirt, navy blouse underneath, navy tights and purple heels.

"Guys, this is Headmaster Hellen Hamilton, the headmaster of the academy" Jessica said.

"Greetings, Dipper and Mabel Pines" Headmaster Hamilton greeted with a British gentle accent "I've heard a lot of things from you and your adventures from Gravity Falls"

"Well, aha, you can say that it was the weirdest summer ever" Dipper said, trying to sound modest.

"Yeah, like when Dipper stopped Lil' Gideon and his giant robot or when he discovered an alien ship!" Mabel said "Now THAT would make a great movie!"

"Well, we don't have giant robots or alien ships here" Headmaster Hamilton said, looking through the window "But...there are dark forces that they've been appearing recently. Ms. Oaks, may you be gentle to explain them?"

"Sigh...I'm afraid Pacifica's disappearance is my fault" Jessica said.

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel asked, surprised.

"I was the first to notice the anomalies around the school and since I'm into mystery stuff, I became so obsessed to discover the mystery behind them" Jessica said.

 **Flashback**

 _A lot of strange things are happening like: big spiders covered with eyes..._

We see a female student reading her book until a big spider covered with eyes landed on her head, making the student to ran away.

 _Half-frog, half-bushes animals..._

We see a frog-like animal whose body is entirely covered by leaves.

 _And even douchebag trees..._

Two female students were eating their lunch until a tree came to life and dropped apples on their heads, making them to run away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid bitches!" the douchebag tree laughed.

 **Flashback's end**

"What about Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Pacifica told me about her summer in Gravity Falls when she was 12 year-old and I convinced her to go out with me to the tunnel I found in the other side of the island, where the anomalies come from"

"Why didn't you tell me about that tunnel before?" Headmaster Hamilton said.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me..." Jessica said, starting to tearing it up "When we went to the tunnel, we were attacked by a strange creature...I survived..." she pulled up her sleeve jacket, revealing three big scratches "...but the creature trapped Pacifica"

"Oh no...that's horrible" Mabel said "I mean, I know she was mean to me and my friends, but...she didn't deserve it"

"I'm sorry...sniff...I needed my roommate's help and I let her being captured" Jessica said, crying.

"Don't worry, Jessica" Dipper said, comforting her "Even if we didn't know Pacifica, we wouldn't let her being kidnapped by strange creatures"

"Luckily, I brought my grappling hook! Mabel said, taking out her grappling hook and shot the hook that caught the candelabrum and...

 **CRASH!**

It ended up on the floor, completely destroyed.

"Oh...sorry" Mabel said.

"Don't worry, happen all the time" Headmaster Hamilton said as she pressed the 'Replacing Candelabrum' button.

Two men appeared to take the broken candelabrum and two other men appeared with a new one to replace it.

"So, what so you say, Headmaster Hamilton?" Dipper asked "May we stay here to solve this mystery?"

"The Northwest already paid your inscription to this institution, so you'll stay here as students" Headmaster Hamilton answered "However...there's a little problem"

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"The Northwest may didn't tell you, but...this is an all-girls school" Headmaster Hamilton said.

"WHAT?!" Dipper asked, shocked.

Mabel looked at a photograph of a generation class where all the students are female.

"Yeah, they're all teenage girls" Mabel said.

"B-But...you're gonna make an exception with me, right?" Dipper asked, getting nervous.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines, but this school has a respectful tradition and I cannot break that tradition" Headmaster Hamilton answered "Luckily, Ms. Oaks has the solution"

"Really...?" Dipper asked, smiling.

"Dipper..." Jessica said, taking out a female school uniform, a white cotton bra and matching panties "Take off your clothes"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dipper screamed so hard it made the birds flying away.

 **End of the chapter**


	3. Meeting your Roommate

**Chapter 2: Meeting your Roommate**

 **(A/E: I apologize for putting this story in hold for so long. It's just my life is pretty messy and it's really hard for me to organize it. But, regardless, enjoy the chapter!)**

Jessica and Mabel were walking down a route across the forest.

"You're gonna love the dorms, they're like a luxury hotel" Jessica said.

"Come on, Dipper!" Mabel called "Or should I say...Daisy?"

Dipper was wearing make-up to look like his sister, his hair was combed to look more feminine, even wearing a daisy hair-clip, and he was wearing the schoolgirl's uniform.

"I don't like this" Dipper complained "The skirt is too short, they'll find out I'm a guy!"

"Don't worry, you'll be with us all the time" Jessica said "Think about the advantages of being the only guy surrounded by so many ladies"

"What advantages?" Dipper asked.

"You'll see us in our undies!" Jessica answered.

"Like if I want to see my sister in her underwear" Dipper commented.

"We're going to the dorm inscription and I'll make sure you both end up in the same dorm." Jessica said.

"Yeah! This will be like old times!" Mabel cheered.

"Except, I'll be wearing women's clothes all the time" Dipper added.

"There were are!" Jessica said, finally arriving.

They got there and Jessica helped the twins to get the keycards.

"And...we're done, you're both officially residents of the dormitory" Jessica said.

"This is SO awesome!" Mabel cheered.

"Looks like many girls are staying here" Dipper pointed out, seeing so many students entering.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I gotta go to my room since they told me I'm having a roommate" Jessica said, leaving "See you in the dinner hall"

"See ya', Jess!" Mabel said "What a cool, girl. Isn't it, Daisy?"

"Yes, she is-" Dipper felt something "I need to go to the bathroom. You can go ahead at our room"

"Okay, but hurry up to unpack" Mabel said.

Dipper went to the bathroom as Mabel went to find their room. She was so excited that she ran fast and she crashed against somebody. That crash made both girls dropping their keycards.

"AH!" Mabel screamed as she fell down "Sorry..."

Unfortunately for Mabel, the girl she crashed against looks REALLY tough. Despite being as tall as Mabel, she has an angry face. She has darker skin, her hair is half-shaved and purple colored. She has a piercing in her nose and a black lightning tattoo on her left eye. Even her uniform looks completely different: she replaced her uniform jacket with a black leather one, her skirt was torn up, she was wearing jeans instead of tights and her dress shoes were replaced with black military boots.

"¡Oye! Watch it, dumbass!" the tough girl warned, who has a Mexican accent.

"I said I was sorry" Mabel said.

"Nobody screws with the deadly Rogue Chavez, that's me!" Rogue said "So, if you crash against me again, you're DEAD!" she turned around to continue her way "Pendeja..."

After giving her that threat, Rogue picked up her keycard and continued her way.

"Wow, I pity the unfortunate one who becomes her roommate" Mabel commented.

Meanwhile; Dipper went into the bathroom, which looks sophisticated and completely clean.

"Holy crap, are women always keep their bathrooms that pretty?" Dipper asked as he entered a toilet corner and he lifted up the seat to pee until... "Wait, if I pee while standing, there's a chance I could leave the seat up for accident and I could potentially expose my gender" he puts it down, slided down his skirt, tights and panties to sit down and pee like a girl. "I hope Grunkle Stan, Soos or any guy I know, will never know about me being a girl"

Then, he heard some people coming: two girls, a redhead with a ponytail and freckles and the other African American with curly hair.

"Did you notice the freak of Jessica Oaks is now befriending these two freshmen?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, totally, if I were them, I would stay away from that freak" The African American commented.

Dipper over-heard the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't understand why she didn't get expelled after what she did with Pacifica" The redhead commented.

"I pity for these two girls, who are digging their own grave" The African American replied.

"Poor Jessica..." Dipper whispered.

"Who's there?"

Dipper freaked out and he quickly pulled up his bottoms .

"Coming!" Dipper answered with a high-pitch voice and came out.

"Hey, aren't you one of these girls that Oaks invited?" The redhead asked.

"Uh...yeah! My name is Daisy, Daisy Pines" Dipper/Daisy answered "The other girl is my twin sister Mabel"

"Well, hi, I'm Tamara O'Riley" Tamara greeted.

"And I'm Misty Jackson" Misty greeted.

"Nice to meet you both"

"Listen to us: stay away from that freakazoid" Tamara warned.

"Or you'll end up like Pacifica: dead" Misty said.

"Wait, they told me she was just missing" Dipper/Daisy commented.

"Oh, please, Oaks was always, since day one, a psychopath" Tamara said.

"Yeah, that white bitch is doing all those weird things and drag people along with her" Misty added.

"She wouldn't..."

"Yes, she would, so for your own good: stay out of her. Got it?" Tamara asked.

They both left the bathroom, leaving Dipper confused...and angry.

"What a bunch of bitches..."

In the hallways, Mabel was looking at all the rooms to find hers.

"112, 113, 114, and...here it is! Room #115!" Mabel cheered as she inserted her keycard and entered "Here I am, Sis'!"

But for her surprised, her roommate was Jessica.

"Mabel? What are you doing here? I put you and Dipper in the same room"

"Wait, this isn't my room? But the keycard says #115" Mabel said "If this is your room, which room Dipper is going?"

Dipper was also looking for his room.

"171, 172, and...here it is! Room #173!" Dipper cheered as he inserted his keycard and entered "Here I am, Sis'!"

Unfortunately, he found none other than ROGUE! The tough girl Mabel met and she was in her underwear. She was wearing lacy pink bra with a red ribbon between the cups, white frills and matching panties. Dipper blushed as a tomato and he turned around as he covered his eyes.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE UNDRESSING!" Dipper/Daisy apologized, using his/her high-pitch voice.

"Wait, are you my roomie?" Rogue asked.

"I think I'm in the wrong room!" Dipper/Daisy answered as he/she was about to leave.}

But he/she was stopped by Rogue.

"Wait! I can't take the risk of you telling everyone that I'm wearing girly underwear!"

"Wait, what?"

"My stupid mom sent me to this damn place to learn how to be 'más femenina (translation: more femenine)' and I hate that!" Rogue started telling her story "She even forced me to wear girly clothes, including my undies. God, this bra is killing me, I'm missing my boxers and t-shirts right now"

"Well...sorry for having a mother like that" Dipper/Daisy apologized.

"Luckily, I had enough money to buy at least a jacket, jeans and boots at least, not being too girly"

"Listen, I really need to go to my real room" Dipper/Daisy said, grabbing his/her suitcase.

"NO WAY! I won't give you a chance to humiliate me!" Rogue said, grabbing the suitcase too.

"I wouldn't do that! Get it off!"

"¡Nunca (translation: Never!)!"

Then they both accidentally threw away as it got opened and revealed DIPPER'S MALE UNDERWEAR!

"Uh? What is these?" Rogue asked.

" _Oh, crap! I forgot my suitcase still has my male underwear!_ " Dipper cured, mentally.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are!" Rogue said.

" _I'm so dead..._ "

"You're a tomboy like me!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you also have a mother that is forcing you to be more femenine!"

"Huh...yeah! Yes, I have"

"Well, at least yours let you do the suitcase, so you can wear male underwear"

"Well, pretty much"

"You know what? You should stay in my room"

"Wait, what?"

"Tomboys must stay together, besides, you'll need me, so I can protect you from those swallow bitches"

"Really, you don't..."

"Of course, there's a condition: you need to give me your male underwear and you'll wear my girly rainbow nightmares"

"WHAT?!"

"I know it will be hard for you, but you must stay strong...or I'll kick your ass if you betray my generosity"

" _I'm in hell..._ "

In the dinner hall; Dipper sat down with Jessica and Mabel, which it's far away from the rest of the girls.

"What's the matter, Sis'?" Mabel asked.

"Jessie, I need you to give me your keycard, I think there was a mistake" Dipper said.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but the rules say that once you step on the dorm, you have to sleep on it for the rest of the year" Jessica explained.

"What a load of bull-"

"DAISY!" Mabel scolded "Ladies shouldn't have a filthy mouth!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to my dangerous roommate"

"Rogue Chavez?" Mabel asked.

"You know her?" Dipper asked.

"Barely, I crashed against her as I dropped my keycard..."

"Wait, that explains everything! We were supposed to be in the same dorm!"

"Still, you can't exchange roommates, that's the rules"

"Goddamn it..." Dipper dropped his head on the table.

"What did I tell you about your filthy mouth?" Mabel asked.

Then Tamara and Misty appeared behind them.

"And what did we tell you about hanging out with that freakazoid?" Tamara asked.

"Hey!" Mabel exclaimed, offended.

"She was talking about me" Jessica corrected.

"Oh...wait, HEY!" Mabel exclaimed, even more offended.

"This is your last chance: stay out of her or you'll end up like Pacifica" Misty warned.

"Leave Jessica alone! She was nothing, but nice to me and my bro-I MEAN, sister ever since we arrived!" Mabel said, slamming her fist to the table.

"Oh no! Oaks' psychotic powers turned her into her minion!" Tamara said with fear.

"Come on, girl, you gotta run fast before the same thing happens to you" Misty warned.

Dipper started doubting as he looked at everyone around him.

"I..."

¡OYE!

Everyone turned around and they saw Rogue standing behind the two alpha bitches. She grabbed them from behind to pick them up, showing how strong she is.

"What are you doing to my roomie?"

"Nothing! In fact: we were trying to save her!"

"From what? From your faces with excessive make-up? Well, that can be fixed" Rogue said, she dropped them, grabbed a glass of water from the table and threw them to their faces, completely ruining their make-up.

"OMG, I look hideous!" Tamara complained.

"Me too!" Misty complained too.

"If I see you both screwing with my roomie again, I'll turn you both into tortillas. Got it?" Rogue asked as they both nodded in agreement "Good, now go!"

The two ran away as Dipper, Mabel and Jessica were impressed.

"Wow, I can't believe you protected my sister" Mabel said.

"Wait, so you're her sister?" Rogue asked "Then in that case, sorry for threatening you early on. I have anger issues"

"That's okay, as long you get along with my little Daisy over here!" Mabel said, hugging Dipper really hard.

"I'm slightly older than you..." Dipper/Daisy corrected.

"So...are you okay if I sit down with you?" Rogue asked.

"Of course, more people the better" Jessica answered.

"Gracias (translation: thank you)" Rogue sat down.

The three girls started chatting as Dipper was monologuing.

" _Well, looks like staying here won't be so bad after..._ "

"Wait, is that a banana?!" Rogue asked, pointing as Jessica's meal and one of them was a banana.

"Yeah, so?"

Rogue grabbed the banana and smashed it.

"Hey, you don't like bananas?" Jessica asked.

"Not just bananas, ANYTHING that has a phallic symbol" Rogue answered, making Dipper nervous once again "I may like a lot of manly stuff, but the only manly thing I hate is men themselves. They're cruel, heartless and betrayers. They cause nothing, but trouble. I guess that's the only good thing I can say about this place. That, and my new friend Daisy. Right, new friend?"

" _Scratch that...I'm in HELL_!"

 **End of the Chapter.**


End file.
